Sam comes home
by Tmntcowgirl
Summary: THIS TAKES PLACE IN MNTGAIDEN Sam left a year after master splinter died her mind couldnt take it now she has desided to return to her remaining family


Sam comes home

Sammantha homato or sam is my name. It's beem 17 years since my Father , Homato splinter, died. 17 years since my brother Leo last was seen and 16 years since... I ran away. My family fell apart and I felt so lost i nearly joined the purple dragons and I was only 12. Casey saved my ass from that and now here I am. Standing on the porch of Casey's grandma's house, backpack on shoulder , and ready to go home. I shifted into my tiger form ( i am able to shapeshift into any animal even dinosour's) and ran towards the direction of new york. Now you maybe wondering why do i decide to go now when i could of gone years ago. It was because i couldnt handle the truth all these years, but after a slap in a face from myself and saying " GET YOU ASS ON THE GROUND AND HELP YOUR BROTHERS DAMNIT". You start to think and then you realize you made a mistake, plus i have to give mikey his birthday present his birthday was like 2 days ago he's 34 ( so are all my brothers but he decided to make his birthday a couple day ahead of them so he can be youngest bro Im youngest child ) so its fair. I got to new youk turning into my normal 29 year old, Brown hair ,purple eyes and a tank top and jeans and DC black sheo's. I was at the door of aprils and casey's apartment, and like any little sister, i can feel all three of my remaining brothers in there and each with a sad vib.

"CASEY SHUT YOUR MOUTH" I heard an angery april scream

"well its true its been 16 yea" SLAP

"what did I just tell you!" I heard a sob. I gasped I knew that was not casey,but it was mikey. My mikey was crying. I clutched my fist and knocked on the door.

"Pizza dilivery" I said smiling. I heard shuffling and April opened the door and gasped she grabed her wallet and came out. Then golmpeed me in a hug crying.

" Oh my god am i dreaming" she asked

" nope" i said laughing and hugging her bacK she let go of me. She looked me up and down.

" girly you been working out or something" she asked

" ahh hunting for your own food does alot of stuff for you" i said I looked at the door ' can i go in" April gasped

" OH yes hang on let me tell them" Chuckling I moved out of the way she left the door cracked for me to hear.

"hey Mikey you remember when you said that you want your sister back almost every bithday you've had"

I saw mikey perk at the sound of sister. Even the others too.

"Yeah what you got something from her" Mikey asked. I smiled and came through the door. I swear I saw my brothers nearly fall over. Casey had me in a bear hug and swing me back and forth.

" SAM YOU ARE HERE AND ALIVE"

" CASEY YA ASS PUT ME DOWN" i yelled and thats wha he did. I punched him in the arm then he yelped.

" damn still got an arm"

"Sam" i heard my name and turn to see mikey like two feet away.

"S-sammi" he said his voice cracking. Steped closer and finally he had me in his arms. He was hiding his face on top my head. Sobs were coming from him.

" my baby sister is back" he brought me closer and you know what i let him " I knew it i Figgin' knew it"

" thanks for not losing hope Mike" i said hugging him. Oh my god i missed him. He realeased me and i wiped of a tear and smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked over to see my brother Don. Mikey steped away from me put me in view of Don.

"Donnie..." I said opening my arms wide remebering what happened when i was 9 and he was 14. I felt so angery and i was afraid to go to my brothers Don found me in the swears and said when ever he made the same gesture that i am making right now that " Im right here and willing" . Don came over and wraped his arms around me.

" Sam you not a * sob * burdern you not im so * sob* fucking sorry" he cryed and i just held him

" it ok don i forgave you looooonnnggg ago" i said. He stoped hugging me and smiled at him.

" havnt changed a bit Sam" he said

" Nahhhh i made a promise when i was 12 i wouldnt change on you guys and i have kept that promise" i said he chuckled. then saw raph starring at me with a teary eye. before i left me and him had a fight and i mean we yelled and he said that master splinters death was my fault. Me and raph were best friend and i mean best we did evrything together ( besides the obvious stuff) and that fight had broken my heart to pieces but seeeing raph the way he is right now broke it. Raph just walked over and hugged me and began to cry like I did when i lost both master splinter and leo. And you know what i was crying with him to I missed all of them like hell and it hurt thinking of never seeing them again. Then i felt two more set of arm galmp me.

" AHHHH im going to die of big brothers disease" i joked the three of themm laughed and i smirked

" Sam you are such a dork" raph said smiling like a goof

" Thats my nickname" they laughed ' what it is"

" we really missed ya sam ya pull anotha stunt like this again all three of us will adurbly kick your ass" raph said going all big brother

i chuckled ' Okie doke bro" mikey caught me in a noogie ' NOOGIE'

" AHHHHH NO! MIKEY!" sam started to slap his hand " NUUUUUUUU" everyone began to laugh

I was laying on top on the roof of the building where april lived when...

" mind if i joind ya?" i didnt even have to guess

" dont even havta ask bro" i said

" what about an extra two" I look up to see all three Mikey Donnie And raph standing there.

" well all im doing is looking at the sky c'mon" i said. I heard feet shuffle and with in a good 6 seconds they were all lying next to me. Looking to my right donnie was the only one laying there then to my left was my other brothers Raph and mikey. Yeah they were the pains in my ass. Yes, I want to kill them for doing whatever but ya gotta love them. I do.

I curl up against Don like i use to and then I felt an arm go around me and then I felt two heads on my side and a head leaned against mine. You know what for once I think for all of us, we felt like we were a family again.


End file.
